Only Stubborn Professors Become Ill
by Rosa Clearwater
Summary: When Hogwarts has a wave of Illness, well let's just say two Professors try to hide it, and are to stubborn to admit anything is wrong
1. Chapter 1

**A/D:** Don't Harry Potter+ Ain't Rich= NOT J.K.R.

**A/N:** Mwuahaha, another sick fanfic! It's slightly humorous –hopefully-, and I'm going to try to not make the characters to OC –another hopefully, but hey when you're sick, you're usually out of character right? Well, anyway, here's hoping you enjoy :D. It's Harry's Era FYI

*-*-*POV: Professor Minerva

"Dear Students and Professors, I want to let it be known that it appears somehow a bad mix of the Grindylow Flu and the Wizards Flu have quickly spread within the Gryffindor and Slytherin Tower. Furthermore if you are experiencing a fever, feel nauseous, you throat is sore, or you are starting to develop sickly green spots around your arms or face, please go to the Hospital Wing, in order not to endanger the students or teachers. Do not worry I will not keep you in the Hospital Wing for more than a week depending on how soon you get over." A loud voice –Obviously Madame Pomfrey's- echoed throughout the whole school, everyone hearing the announcement

Had she not added that last sentence Minerva McGonagall might had actually entered the Hospital Wing at that second. But she still lingered at the door. See, Minerva had realized she had a case of both those illnesses, but she didn't go in because she was stubborn enough to believe she could take care of herself.

But also, right before she was about to go into the Hospital Wing Minerva looked outside a window nearby the Hospital Wing, just thinking about her decision. In doing so she saw her appearance and quickly put a few glamour charms, noticing her clammy face, pearls of sweat covering her whole body, her usually gorgeous emerald green eyes glassy and clouded. _Nobody needs to care for me right now, my cubs are to sick for me to get help now. I'll just return in a few more days once they die down._ She thought in her head nodding to herself and abruptly coughed violently into her hands accidentally spitting out blood.

_Yuck_. She thought conjuring a tissue with her wand cleaning her hands. She then burned the tissue –without hurting herself of course- and transfigured the ashes into a small mirror so as to check daily to make sure if her Glamour Charms were working.

She looked around and then started to walk to the Gryffindor Tower, her cubs really needed her.

*-*-*POV: Professor Snape

"Professor, why are most of the Slytherins missing today?" Harry asked Snape

"Potter, obviously you haven't been listening to the announcements that nuisance called a Medi-Witch has been making all of today and yesterday. But of course, leave it to you to be one of the special ones to not get any diseases this year. Most of the Slytherins have been stuck in their dormitories and common room due to the Flus being spread around this place." Snape drawled wearily. He did not want to deal with Potter for a doubles potion period, no not with this monstrous headache erupting from inside his head.

"Professor! I finished my potion!" Granger the know-it-all burst out in excited. Snape got up from behind his desk slowly walking over, hoping in that time she'd mess up or something would explode. Unfortunately none of the above happened and Snape quickly inspected the potion and as usual it was perfect.

"Excellent job, twenty points to Gryffindor." Snape mumbled and Granger squealed in excitement.

Rubbing his head, he turned "Do you want me to take ten points away for obnoxious squealing and gloating you insufferably know-it-all-" He was about to say more when Professor Trelawney rushed into the Room.

"Severus! I had a vision! It says you have obtained the Wizards Flu and Minerva is ill too! I just had it this morning while reading the Tea Leaves yesterday but I have been searching the castle all of yesterday and today to find you! You must go to the Hospital Wing"

"Sybil. . ." Snape growled before continued "If I was under the Weather from the Flu, it would be noticeable even in the dungeons. Now, I really don't give a damn about this stuff, badger Minerva for all you want but please leave the dungeon before Mr. Weasley accidentally sets his robe on his fire as it is starting to catch." Snape said no malice in his voice as he started to shoo Sybil away before she started anymore panic inside his classroom. He slammed the door weakly and strolled back to the not even caring to sneer as he simply put the fire on Ron's robes with a quick jet of water.

"Now seeing as class is over I want all of you to leave, NOW" Snape said pretending to work on paperwork as everyone scrambled out of the classroom in haste, knowing that he intentionally didn't give homework.

_What I would give for some healing salve and a headache. . ._ Snape thought to himself walking cautiously down to the Hospital Wing.

**A/N**: What do you think? Suggestions, Reviews, are all accepted and I will reward with E-Acceptance letters to Hogwarts and 500 E-galleons to any reviewers, and just 100 E-galleons for silent readers.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Give me a D, give me a O, give me a N, give me apostrophe, give me a T, give me a space and then a O, then give me a W, then give me a N! What does it spell? FIGURE IT OUT FOR YOURSELF :P

Author Note- Thank you guys for reviewing *gives galleons :D*

Chapter 2:  
*-*-*

Snape soon arrived at the Hospital Wing and glanced around opening the doors quietly and sneaking in. Apparently she wasn't there so he quietly crept around and then took two Pepper-up Potion and snatched a Healing Salve for later use.

He shivered and quickly left eventually heading in the direction Minerva was going in as he needed to do something in that part of the castle. He sighed shuddering at the temperature as it quickly rose up and down. He needed to talk to Albus about this, he didn't want to have to leave a warm section of the castle only to freeze to death in the other.

Without even realizing it –as both were caught in their own thoughts- Severus ran right in Minerva knocking them into each other. They fell painfully and Minerva glared at him, wincing at the slight pain she felt.

"Watch where you are going Severus!" Minerva snapped not in a mood to deal with the annoying Potions Master. She glared at him then stopped as his spell wavered for a second and she saw his real appearance for just a second before the spells came back and he looked normal again.

"Well it looks like you were also in deep thought as well, so don't put all the blame on me." Snape hissed realizing she wasn't even paying attention, just staring at him. Her Glamour spells flickered for a second to, and then returned as well.

"Are you sick?" They both asked each other in unison then shook their heads "No!" they both exclaimed.

Snape shook his head once more and stood up holding out a hand to Minerva to help her up.

"I am truly fine Severus, I can get up myself." She said trying not to wince as she slowly stood up. A wave of dizziness flew over her as she took a deep breath and fell backwards into a wall stumbling.

"Minerva, you are sick. You must go to the Hospital Wings."

"No! My cubs need me more than ever now! Besides I also know you are sick. So if you take me there, I shall also turn you in." She cried out hoarsely

"Very Slytherin of you Minerva. Except what are we going to do when Poppy finds out about us being sick?"

"She won't, just don't tell her, and leave me alone. I'll take care of my students, you can take care of your students and yourself and in a few days it shall pass." Minerva said summing up what they would do through the next days quickly as she feared her throat was getting sorer by the second.

"Fine. But at least take this spare Pepper-Up potion so you are more awake." Severus said handing her one of his spares. She nodded gulping a small portion of it and smiled.

"And so, I'll see you at the Staff Meeting tomorrow. Make sure you don't look at me too much, there is no need to worry about me, as I can easily take care of myself. And if you do so then Poppy may suspect something and will want to question us at the end." Minerva groan, leaving Severus to just stare at her.

"There's a staff meeting Tomorrow?" He asked her forgetting, then realized she was gone. He sighed walking down to the Dungeons. Now was the time to brew more fever reducers and flu potions for Poppy, himself and Minerva. Helping his poor Slytherins was going to have to happen later before the staff meeting and after lunch which was surely when he'd be done with the potions.

Meanwhile at the Hospital Wing….

Right after Severus took the potions Poppy returned to the Hospital Wing. She had just discovered a few more students with the Flus and right as one of her last Pepper-up Potions and had mysteriously disappeared with some of her healing Salve as well.

To say the very least she was not in the very best mood. Poppy sat in her office, writing a note to Severus requesting for a few more Fever Reducers and more healing Salves, when suddenly the doors of the Hospital Wings opened very loudly and a frantic voice called own.

"POPPY?" Sybil Trelawney called out searching the Hospital Wing. Poppy had to take deep several deep breaths to calm herself down, as she rose from her chair walking over to Sybil.  
"Yes Sybil?" She asked through gritted teeth nonetheless a little curious as to why one of the most annoying –but also one of the healthiest- Professors came to her.

"Well see, the problem is I was reading tea leaves the other day…" Sybil said pausing. _Ah, yes of course. Is Harry going to die again?_ Poppy thought to herself angry the Divination teacher disturbed

"And what did you see?"  
"Well, as my Tea Leaves suggested looking in my Crystal Ball as they said something about stubbornness and Professors. So I went over to my Crystal Ball and began to focus on my Inner Eye and then guess what I saw!" Sybil asked excited. Poppy pondered about this for a moment. When Sybil mentioned Stubbornness and Teachers, she assumed she was talking about Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape. _But why would she want to talk about Severus and Minerva? _Poppy thought to herself

"What did you see Sybil?" She asked

"I saw Snape and Minerva on the ground. They both looked ill for a second but then they looked normal. So of course I had to come to you, because what if they were hiding their illnesses is what I thought. I also thought you wanted to know about it considering that you are their friend, I think." Sybil said

"Well thank you for telling me about this Sybil, it was very thoughtful and I am grateful for your prediction. May I ask, when did this happened to you?"  
"Oh it happened like a day ago. I tried to talk to Severus earlier today about it but he just told me to leave! And then I heard him awarding Miss Granger from Gryffindor Twenty Points!"

"Wait! You heard him award a GRYFFINDOR twenty points?" Poppy asked flabbergast. Sybil nodded and left the Hospital Wing leaving Poppy stunned in silence.

"Well that was certainly strange. It sounds as though he was sick, I wonder. . ." Poppy thought to herself muttering something else as she walked over to her to her potions cabinet. She scanned how many Pepper-Up potions were taken and how much Healing Salve was taken. Slowly she put two and two together and realized something.

"Maybe they are working together." She said. _Well might as well get a plan together, questioning them tomorrow at the staff meeting will be hard unless they are unsuspecting or really sick. Now how do I convince them to come to the Hospital Wing?_ She thought to herself, rearranging her potions to help her think a little more clearly.

Meanwhile, Meanwhile at the scene of the recent crime….

As soon as McGonagall and Snape left, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley emerged from an alcove in which they were hiding in as the Professors arrived. They had witnessed the whole event and did not what to do.

"What now?" Ron groaned to Harry and Hermione. Hermione pondered this while Harry immediately responded

"We tell Madame Pomfrey about this of course!" He hissed "Obviously the both of them shall get worse over the days and they are too stubborn to admit it! I mean, I under of course, because they don't like Madame Pomfrey fussing over them. So we obviously should talk to Madame Pomfrey about this before it gets too out of hand.

"I agree Harry, but since lunch is coming soon why don't we go to lunch, then Transfiguration and watch McGonagall and if she is better or worse and then tell Madame Pomfrey."

"Sure" Ron agreed absentmindedly "But how do observe a Professor while taking notes, while making sure they don't know you are watching?" He asked.

"I don't know, let's think about at lunch." Harry responded as they began to run to lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating for a while , school has just started and I'm still adjusting. I sorry to say, but updates may be a bit slow now school's start D:. This chapter may not be as good as I'm a little stressed and distracted, but I do hope you find it at least interesting.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K.

Chapter Three

Minerva definitely wasn't in a mood to be trifled with. The Weasleys just had to prank her classroom –they were one of the lucky ones who didn't get ill at all apparently- right before where it seemed her dizziness and headaches wouldn't end. She didn't trust her throat well enough to yell at them, so instead she simply stated "Detention for the both of you Mr. Weasleys."

She knew immediately her students were shocked when instead of furiously screaming at them for interrupting an N.E. transfiguration class, she barely said a word. The twins looked at her in concern before she said "NOW Mr. Weasleys!" in a slightly hoarse voice. She went back to her desk, and weakly fixed everyone a stern glare as they returned to their work.

Suddenly the school bell rang for the class to be ended, and everyone started clearing out of her room. She sighed clutching her stomach, starting to grade the papers for today; thankful she had a free afternoon. She couldn't bear to go to lunch, not in a state like this, no she knew better than worry the whole student body and Poppy by puking the remains of lunch all over herself.

As much as she really did like the quietness in her classroom, she couldn't focus as in the middle of grading a Fifth year paper –in tiny scrawls she could barely make out- the words started to shift and spin around the page, the paper becaming a blur.

When that happened though, she knew better than to continue grading, so she slowly got up, stumbling and falling onto the floor.

"Professor, are you alright?" A voice called out as Fred Weasley went over to her side. He offered a hand and she shook her head, shakily getting up on her own.

"I'm fine, Mr. Weasley, I don't need your help." She said quietly.

"Are you sure?" He asked noticing she began to sway dangerously. "Professor are you sure you haven't caught the Flus?"

Minerva gasped at what he asked, not realizing how obviously ill she was. She stood straight up, fixing her best stern look not realizing her glamour charms were starting to fail slightly.

"It's nothing bad, nothing that rest won't help either way. Mr. Weasley, I shall give 40 points to Gryffindor if you do not mention this to Poppy and tell Snape after lunch I need to see him as I need to discuss something with him." She whispered feeling clammy as her voice felt too sore to speak anymore.

Fred sighed "Please don't bribe me Professor, I understand and I shall get Snape." Fred said and noticed she smiled in relief. "But do let me help you Professor." He said leading her out of the classroom and towards her quarters.

Eventually after she went inside her quarters -and the second the door closed- Fred ran down to the Great Hall. Definitely worried about his Head of House, he wanted to make sure he wasn't the only one noticing something was wrong with her.

"Severus, is something alright?" Poppy asked sitting two seats down. She had watched him like a hawk, noting that he had barely touched anything.

"Just fine Poppy," Snape hissed suddenly stuffing himself. If he was going to fool Poppy, he'd have to stuff himself quickly then leave. Suddenly he winced as a cool arm touched his shoulders and Albus Dumbledore stared at him, the twinkle not in his eyes.

"Severus, you are very hot! Are you feeling well?" He asked Snape and Snape gulped nervously. There was no bloody way Dumbledore would be able to believe his lie.  
_Well, it's worth a shot._ Snape thought to himself "Quite alright Headmaster, I should know if I am not feeling well." His usually silky voice coming out in a croak.

Dumbledore looked at him in concern, but other than that backed down starting a conversation about how many people were now in quarantine with Poppy. Snape could hardly believe his luck and had to force himself not to vomit right then and there, as his stomach started to feel worse now. He just turned back to dinner and stared it down.

"Oi! Pansy! Blaise!" Draco hissed from across the table. They turned to him wondering what he wanted to talk about.

"Yes Malfoy?" Blaise asked annoyed. He was just getting into a good conversation about Mudbloods with Pansy and Draco killed it with his interruption.

"Don't you think Snape's been acting a bit odd?" He asked glancing at the Head table. Pansy snickered while Blaise glanced up at the Head table as well, rolling his eyes.

"He still is pale, his nose is huge, his eyes are cold what's wrong?"

"Well for one, he's been sneezing most of the time in classes. For Two he's pale but he's also green. For three he's-" Draco started but Pansy interrupted him giggling

"Developing a little crush on Snape, eh Draco? Or are you just going soft? Who cares if Snape's sick, that just means we get off more easily."

"Would you like to get ill from him _eh_ Pansy? I certainly don't have a crush, and I'm definitely not going soft!" Draco growled. "I say we go talk to Madame Pomfrey, see if she can get him away from us!"

"Fine, do whatever you please Draco." Was Blaise's only comment

Draco rolled his eyes, getting up and starting to walk over to the Head Table. Everyone noticed him except for the nearly empty Gryffindor table and was curious in why he was walking up there.

As the Slytherins were having their little discussion the mini group of Gryffindors were in a heated discussion as well.

"I say we alert Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore and have them force McGonagall to be taken care of in the Hospital Wing. Obviously she won't be able to take care of herself if she really thinks Snape's potions will make her right as rain!"Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron as Fred was telling them his small adventure.

"But what if she is just a little under the weather from tiredness? This is like the break in Transfiguration we deserve now! Look at how much she's been working us, I'd love to just have her teach and for once not load us up with so much work!" Ron remarked.

"For once Ronald, can you not be stupid and help our Head of House! Who cares about homework, clearly she's sick!" Hermione retorted rolling her eyes.

"Well then, why don't you and Fred tell Madame Pomfrey then!" Ron snapped back munching down on some food while talking.

"Fine we will! Come on Fred!" Hermione said getting up and grabbing Fred as she dragged him over at the Head Table getting there at the same time Draco did.

"Madame Pomfrey. . ." Fred, Hermione, and Draco all began in unison, cornering the Healer standing in front of the table, not even noticing Snape leaving.

_So what did you think? Oh yeah, and 7000000 galleons to the people who review this chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This is it! Epilouge after this, but this is like the ending! It was so fun to write this story, and hopefully this cheers everyone up. Sorry for any mistakes, if it anything didn't make sense review it the error and I'll fix it up.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, *tear tear*

_Where the Hell is Minerva!_ Snape asked running up to her door, and saying the Password, ignoring Godric Gryffindor who was the portrait in charge of her quarters. The door opened and Snape hurried in, not caring if he was a mess.

"Minerva!" He said waking her up from her slumber. She muttered something inaudible, and Snape wiped his forehead, the room really was too hot. Suddenly, she woke up.

"Severus, what's going on?" She asked.

"No time. It seems some of our students want Poppy to really fuss about us! Potter and Malfoy went up to the Head Table and I escaped right after reading their mind, and seeing their decisions!"

"YOU READ ONE OF MY CUBS MIND WITH YOUR LEGILEMENCY?" Minerva shouted, but her throat was to soar to continue her rant. She jumped to her feet, nostrils flaring as her glassy eyes flashed. Severus rolled his eyes and took her arm.

"We need to hurry before we face the wrath of the school's nurse." Snape hissed, as they began to sprint outside. "And I know just the place to hide too!" He said hurrying along to the Seventh Corridor. They could only sprint one corridor, as their breaths quickly became pants, and Minerva looked sicker than before.

Suddenly, they heard a cackle above them and looked around before realizing there were sticks hovering over them. Severus looked up and growled.

"Peeves, get out of our way." Minerva croaked out. Peeves appeared holding the sticks.

"Oooh! Where are you two going? Sick teachies should be in the Hospital Wing!"

"Peeves, I'M WARNING YOU I'LL GET THE BLOODY BARON!" Snape hissed as loudly as he could. He tried to glare but failed due to his whole face being a sick greenish pale color, and his eyes were glassy and murky.

"But you do not know where he is!" Peeves said dropping the sticks while taking a deep breath. Minerva decided at this instant –though regretted it completely- to run, and grabbed Severus, heading up to a staircase that would lead the Seventh Floor.

"SICK TEACHIES ON THE SEVENTH FLOOR! POPPIES BETTER COME IMMEDIATELY!" Peeves bellowed cackling with glee hearing footsteps come in his direction. Both Minerva and Severus heard this and immediately quickened their pace, as footsteps were coming to them.

"Bloody Hell!" Severus said right as they got near the entrance the Room of Requirements. "Almost there Minerva." He whispered noticing she kept falling. Minerva nodded as the room tilted and she fell to the floor, falling painfully onto her stomach.

"Minerva, Severus, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" A sharp female voice called out from behind and Snape groaned.

"As much as I don't want to leave you in this position, see you Minerva!" He said entering the Room of Requirements, leaving her behind. Minerva looked at him tilting her head up, before flipping over onto her flipping, sprawled over the floor.

Suddenly, a figure reached her and she sighed. Mustering a smile she looked up, into her best friend's worried and angry face.

"Minerva McGonagall, what the heck were you thinking?" The face hissed shaking .

"I am really am fine by myself. I could have totally taken care of myself on my own."

"While of course overworking yourself, running away from Poppy and worsening yourself a great deal more. You are not as young as you use to be Minerva my dear, you should go to Poppy immediately every time you feel bad, because being this stubborn is not good." A new voice said, this one barely hiding their disappointment and anxiousness. Minerva blushed slightly recognizing it immediately, and frowned.

"Albus?" She asked "I would really be a lot better if I didn't have to go to the Hospital Wing. Please tell Poppy that."

"Minerva, I'm ordering you as Headmaster to go to the Hospital Wing and stay there till Madame Pomfrey deems you well enough to leave." He responded sharply. Minerva sighed wiping her forehead with her clammy hands as she shivered.

"Well it was worth a shot. Oh by the way, Severus disappeared through that door, if you want to fuss about him as well." Minerva said. Immediately footsteps left in the direction of the Room of Requirements. "Can I please walk this once?" She asked Poppy who shook her head, having conjured a stretcher.

"Why not?" Minerva asked struggling to get up and fell backwards, onto the stretcher. She struggled to get off but failed. "Poppy, don't you dare embarrass me in front of the whole school!" She whispered sounding like her old self again. She managed to get off the stretcher and started walking very slowly to the Hospital Wing.

"Minerva, if you do not want me to spell you to sleep, you will get back onto this stretcher!" Poppy hissed pulling out her wand as Minerva froze.

"Poppy, I'm really well enough to walk over to the Hospital Wing. It's only a few stairs."

"If you do not get in this stretcher this instant, I shall keep you in the Hospital Wing for three weeks, illness or no!" Poppy said pointing to the still hovering stretcher. Minerva immediately raced over placing herself onto the stretcher.

"But with the way you are acting, you might have to stay there that long anyway!" Poppy said with a grin levitated the Stretcher quickly to the Hospital Wing before her friend could protest. When they entered, she quickly spelled a Sleeping Draught into Minerva's stomach and her friend fell asleep. She levitated her to the private room just for teachers and smiled as she watched her relax, and locked the door, alarming the bed to let her know when Minerva woke up and when she left the bed.

Whatever happened to Severus you may ask? Well after Minerva told Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore where he was, Dumbledore immediately went inside the Room of Requirements, easily finding where Snape was hiding. It is rumored that he had to be stunned to be taken to the Hospital Wing, and that the Room of Req uirements is in shambles now because Albus had to duel him.

But all that really happened was that they had an argument on Stubbornness and being Sick. And then somehow when the fight ended, Severus 'mistakenly' drank a Sleeping Draught and was levitated in front of the whole school to the Hospital Wing.

Of course, once our favorite teachers were succumbed to calm and much needed rest, the second they were up they demanded to leave. Too bad they had to actually get better to leave.

**The End! Okay, maybe not the total end as I am going to make an Epilogue shortly, but technically it is the end. R&R please, I do need the criticsm.**


	5. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own

Author's Note: This is it! This is the Epilogue of "Only Stubborn Professors Become Ill". I hope you like it! :D

It had taken 206 hours, 1873557.5 Silencing Spells, and 32 Calming Draughts for Minerva to finally be well enough to leave. Well, overall she still had a slight cough, and she had lost her voice recently from sneaking out and giving stern lectures to Students who were surprised to see her, and had wanted to start fights in her absence.  
Of course she was given a strong lecture, but do you really think that Madame Pomfrey can stop Minerva from overworking herself.

"Thank god!" She muttered hopping off her Hospital Bed and grinned at Severus, who was still in the Hospital Wing, though he was going to be release in a few days.

"I'm sorry to leave you in this position, but as revenge I must let Poppy fully attend to you. This way, you now have learned the lesson of never leaving me behind from a our local nurse's range and the Headmaster as you should expect even more payback." She said still upset over him leaving her in the corridor.

He glared, trying to have as much menace as possible but failed miserably, his slightly pale face –nothing paler than usual though- still sweaty, his eyes just a tad misty. Minerva laughed for the first time in days, before straightening up, then skipping out of the Hospital Wing, attracting odd looks from those who were sick during the Holidays, as she pulled her hair out of its usual bun.

_Who care what everyone else thinks, Freedom here I come!_ She thought gleefully, but a little glad the Holidays were still going on.

"Blasted infernal woman, what type of rumors does she want about herself?" Severus muttered rolling his eyes, before coughing again. "To damn lucky" He added

**Liked it, hated it? Expect more stories? What do you think? I really wanna know.**


End file.
